Love, Hay, and Roasted Marshmallows
by Mercury
Summary: A really (in my opinion) cute fanfic about a Digital hayride! It sort of happened in real life...kind of. Hints at Taiora, Taito, Jyoimi, Kenlei, and Takari. Yup. ^_^ Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Not mine. Not trying to say it's mine.  
Enjoy! Based loosely on true events...but the DigiDestined weren't there. ^^;  
  
-----------------------------------  
Love, Hay, and Roasted Marshmallows  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Hayride in the DigiWorld!" Davis shouted playfully at Kari.   
  
Kari glared at him. "I think we established that."  
  
They, along with all of the other DigiDestined, were loading bales of hay-type grass from the DigiWorld onto their makeshift 'wagon'. Greymon and Birdramon were planning on doing the pulling.  
  
"And EVERYONE has to go," Yolei said, glancing to newly-dubbed DigiDestined number 12, Ken.  
  
"When we get back," Tai said cheerily, we'll all roast marshmallows. Ok?"  
  
A chorus of shouts echoed: "Okay!"  
  
*****  
"It's pretty dark to still be here, ya know? Especially riding on a hayride pulled by a dinosaur and an overly-large bird!" Sora giggled to Mimi.  
  
"My HAIR!" Mimi shrieked. Joe had poured a sufficient amount of hay on her head and down the back of her shirt. Mimi, in response, had turned around and slapped him.  
  
"That's the best you can do?" Joe laughed.  
  
"Watch this!" Davis gave Kari much the same treatment.  
  
"AHHH! Hey, stop it!" Kari shouted.  
  
"Leave her alone, Davis!" TK fake-growled.  
  
Yolei, who was sitting in the middle of it all, turned to face Ken, who was behind her.   
  
"DON'T get any ideas."  
  
But she had turned at just the wrong time. Instead of a hairfull of hay, she got a facefull.  
  
"Yolei's full of hay!" Cody laughed. Izzy was holding his stomach and laughing, too.  
  
Ken grinned. "You turned around too soon!"  
  
Yolei snorted. When she turned back to her original position, she got a facefull of Matt.  
  
"Get off me!" she yelled.  
  
"Sorry, Tai pushed me!" Matt stood up and lunged for Tai--just as Greymon and Birdramon rounded a sharp corner. Tai fell on Sora, Sora fell on Mimi, and Matt went flying out the back of the wagon.  
  
Kari grabbed her digital camera and snapped a few pictures. "This is hilarious!" she smiled.  
  
Yolei was rolling in the hay laughing when Mimi landed on her.  
  
"My hair!"  
  
"MY hair!"  
  
"You ripped my shirt!"  
  
"You stained my skirt!"  
  
Both Joe and Ken burst into laughter. "Catfight!" they shouted.  
  
Mimi and Yolei stood up, tangled hair and all.   
  
"Shut..." Mimi growled.  
  
"Up." Yolei finished.  
  
Matt had caught back up with the hayride and clambered back on. "Oh, sure, leave without me!"  
  
Tai grinned. "We would have come back someday!"  
  
Without any warning at all, Greymon and Birdramon stopped and all twelve kids lurched forward...and landed in a heap in the hay.  
  
"Who's on the bottom?" Kari asked.  
  
"Your brother, now get off!"  
  
"Hey, you're pulling my hair!"  
  
"You'll poke my eyes out!"  
  
"TK, get off!"  
  
"Where's my hat?"  
  
"Where are my goggles?"  
  
"QUIIIIIEEEEEET!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped moving and talking and stared at Ken.   
  
"Thank you." He bowed and jumped off the wagon.  
  
Grabbing his goggles, Davis followed, along with the others. Yolei and Mimi were still picking hay out of each others hair.  
  
"Allright, Greymon, start the bonfire!" Tai commanded.  
  
In a short time, all of the kids were roasting marshmallows happily over a large, warm bonfire.  
  
"Your marshmallow is stuck to mine," Yolei whispered to Ken.  
  
"That isn't my fault, now is it?" he whispered back.   
  
They continued exchanging whisper-remarks until they both fell over laughing, the stuck together marshmallows landing in the fire and going up in flames.  
  
Everyone was staring at them. Tai was the first to speak up. "You two have something you wanna share?"  
  
"Our marshmallows!" Ken laughed.   
  
"It's just so funny when you think about it!" Yolei offered.  
  
Everyone kept staring.  
  
"Umm...sure," Kari said. "Inside joke, I guess."  
  
Davis stood on a nearby log. "Ok, now for a seranade! Grab your true love and sing along!"  
  
He made a lunge for Kari but TK grabbed her by the hand. "Don't sing, Davis," he said. "We brought CDs."  
  
Davis cleared his throat anyway. "Marshmeller! Marshmeller! Wooooooaaaahhh! Marshmeller!!"  
  
Izzy and Cody shooed Davis away. "Now for some REAL music," Izzy said.  
  
"And dancing under a Digital sky," Cody added.  
  
After getting some slow music started, Izzy and Cody took to a quiet place and began typing on Cody's newly-aquired laptop.  
  
Sora plopped onto the ground beside Yolei and Ken's fried marshmallows. She scowled at Tai and Matt, who were sitting a few yards away and talking about who knew what.   
  
"Stupid Tai," she mumbled. "Won't even dance with me 'cause he has to be with wonderful Matt."  
  
Davis sat down beside her and began playing with the grass. "Man, I am SO jealous of TK. I mean, look!" He pointed to where TK and Kari were dancing slowly and very romantically nearby.  
  
"Ooh, at least your crush doesn't have a sick mind," Sora shot back. Davis frowned.  
  
Mimi would have been talking to Sora, but she was enjoying her close dance with Joe. In fact, neither of them were paying much attention to Sora.  
  
Nor were Ken and Yolei. They were both dancing awkwardly and refusing in their minds to make eye contact.  
  
"Everyone else has someone to be with. Well, except Izzy and Cody, but they're just computer obsessed," Sora sighed.  
  
"Ya never know," Davis said.  
  
The DigiDestined had a generally good time--well into the Digital night.  
  
  
Lame ending? Probably. But still, that's about how the real event happened. Well, whadda ya think? I thought it was kind cute myself.  



End file.
